Family History
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: When the power goes out at the Masaki house, Tenchi has an idea for someone to tell a story and Kenji has just the one.


Tenchi Muyo!  
Family History (Note: I was watching The Last Samurai when creating this story so yeah...it was a great movie...check it out!)  
  
Boredem struck the Masaki household. Nobody knew what to do. Ryoko, Sasami, Aeka, and Tenchi were stuck watching the television. Sighs were heard from the group in unison.  
  
"Dang it! What can we do around here?!? AHHHH! I'M SO BORED!!", said Ryoko in a desperate tone.  
  
"Well, whining about it will not help the matter!", shot back Aeka.  
  
"Enough of your arguing! I'm tired of it! Just sit and be good. I'll think of something.", said Tenchi in a harsh tone.  
  
"Sheesh! What's up with you Tenchi dear??", said Ryoko in her most sweet tone of voice.  
  
"Tenchi DEAREST!?!? ARE YOU GONNA LET THAT DEVIL WOMAN CALL YOU THAT?!?!", shot back Aeka.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again...", thought Tenchi to himself. Another fight broke out between Ryoko and Aeka.  
  
"Sister, you need to stop fighting!", yelled Sasami. Aeka ignored her and kept pulling and tugging on Tenchi with Ryoko.  
  
"::sighs:: C'mon Ryo-ohki, let's go watch the clouds. There's nothing better to do.", said Sasami to Ryo-ohki who meowed in agreement and followed.  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's Lab  
  
"So this is that weather changing device thingy?", asked Kenji. As he asked that question, he leaned against the machine, activating a button which caused a whirring sound. He walked away and headed upstairs.  
  
"Uhh...look at the label", Hiro said turning towards Kenji not realizing that he had already left for the upstairs.  
  
"Guess he had enough of it.", said Washu to Hiro.  
  
"Guess so...what else is so unique about this lab?", asked Hiro.  
  
"Well, many things in fact, if you take a look over here, you will see the finest in...", Washu was speaking to Hiro as her voice trailed off in the distance. Neither Washu or Hiro noticed that the machine was activated and the weather outside was changing. The sky was filling with ominous looking clouds. Thunder could be heard in the distance as well as the sight of lightning.  
  
Meanwhile, back with the upstairs crew  
  
"Look Ryo-ohki, it's going to rain.", said Sasami. "REEEEOOW!", replied Ryo-ohki. Kenji overheard the conversation and walked away trying not to look guilty. As he walked into the living room, he noticed a ceasefire between the two fighting women. The thunder was getting louder and closer; same as the lightning except it was getting brighter.  
  
"Hmm...I think we should light some candles, just in case the power goes out.", said Aeka.  
  
"Good idea!", said Tenchi.  
  
"I'll help.", said Kenji. Tenchi set off towards the kitchen for some matches while Kenji and Aeka went upstairs for the candles. The lightning and thunder were almost overhead.  
  
"Got the candles!", said Kenji.  
  
"Good bring them down here!", yelled Tenchi. Aeka and Kenji headed back downstairs with a handful of candles. The two started putting candles all over the house with Tenchi lighting them as they were set. Most of the candles were put on the living room table. A huge bolt of lightning struck the ground within three feet of the house which hit a power generator that Washu built for the house so there would be enough power for the lab. The lights flickered and went out. Scream could be heard from Sasami and Aeka.  
  
"Wha...what happened. Who's screaming?!?", bellowed an awaking Ryoko.  
  
"The electricity went out, dimwit!", shot back Aeka.  
  
"YOU WOKE ME WITH YOUR SCREAMING JUST FOR THAT?!!? I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM THAT ME AND TENCHI WERE HAVING A ROMANTIC GETAWAY AND I WAS ABOUT TO..."  
  
"Enough of that rubbish, Ryoko!", Aeka interrupted.  
  
"So now what are we gonna do?", said Kenji. Sasami was running towards Kenji.  
  
"I'm scared Kenji.", Sasami said while clinging to him.  
  
"I know what we can do Tenchi...", Ryoko said speaking in her most seductive tone.  
  
"Uhh...anyone else have an idea...hurry!", panicked Tenchi.  
  
"Oooh! I got it! Let's tell a story!", suggested Sasami. Tenchi sighed with relief. Many obscenities left the larynx of our favorite devil woman.  
  
"And I got just the story.", said Kenji.  
  
"Aren't you going to wait for Washu and Hiro?", asked Sasami.  
  
"Oh yes. Let's go to the lab! There's power down there!", exclaimed Kenji. He ran towards the lab, but when he got there and opened the door, it was just a closet. "Wha...wha...NOOOOOOO!! It's supposed to be here...", screamed Kenji.  
  
"Can anyone explain this??", asked Tenchi. The group tried to think for a good explanation, but only came up with "uhhh...". "I guess not.", said Tenchi. The group shook their heads in unison.  
  
"And the two geniuses aren't here to give their opinion!", exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
"What do I remember from college science?", thought Kenji to his self. "Well, the power couldn't have gone out in Washu's lab cause the power generator is in the interior and the lab is inter-dimensional, so if there's not enough power to power the gateway, it will be closed until both power generators are repaired to give enough power to operate the gateway.", said Kenji.  
  
"Gee, brain and brawn. Good choice Sasami.", Ryoko said while nudging her.  
  
"Oooh...yes indeed Sasami.", agreed Aeka while snickering with Ryoko. Sasami and Kenji both started to blush.  
  
"Well, how about that story eh guys?", said Kenji, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good.", said Tenchi.  
  
"Ok then. Gather around the living room table so I may begin.", replied Kenji. They all made their way towards the table, knelt and gave all the attention to Kenji.  
  
"What's the story about?", started Tenchi.  
  
"Is it about love?", asked Ryoko while clinging to Tenchi.  
  
"Is it about adventure?", asked Tenchi moving away from Ryoko's death grip.  
  
"Is it about a huge party?", piped in Sasami with Ryo-ohki agreeing.  
  
"Well, if you stop asking I will tell you the story.", said Kenji. Everyone became quiet and listened in for details.  
  
"Ok, this story was passed down from generation to generation in my family. This story is about the Feudal Wars in Japan. The new Japanese government against the ancient Samurai. My family was one of the few Samurai families left. We had our own city south of Yokohama with about 2,000 people inhabiting it. We had one of the last samurai villages near the ocean. Most of them were near the Shinto shrines in Kyoto or they were already conquered. So my great-great-great grandfather, Mikuna Manawa, the leader of the village, decided to stage an attack on the government forces occupying the port of Yokohama and the ports all along the eastern seaboard. Most of the force though, were sent to Tokyo to defend the capital against the northern Samurai armies, which were the strongest out of all of the armies. Mikuna decided to move quickly across the eastern seaboard, destroy the ports of Hamamatsu and Shizuoka and make way to Yokohama.", Kenji started.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know your family had samurai lineage!", exclaimed Tenchi.  
  
"This is pretty good so far.", said Ryoko.  
  
"And to think, all this time I thought you were just an annoying punk trying to get with my sister.", said Aeka. Kenji started to blush and continued with the story.  
  
"Anyway, this attack was very important. It hurt the government importation of artillery and weaponry. The government couldn't transport the weapons to any other provinces because those ports made transport vessels to carry the artillery and weaponry. Mikuna started to gather men for the major attack. The total count of men under his command swelled to 5,000, which was very small compared to the government which had their smallest regiments at 11,000 with artillery. He knew that the samurai armies were not as strong as the government armies, but continued with the attacks as planned. He set off from the village to Hamamatsu. He didn't kill anybody, he just burned the ports. A government scout saw this attack and went directly to Shizuoka to warn their port masters about the burning ports and to defend themselves against the resistance and he will call upon the government forces to aid them. Mikuna went on along the coast. After a five day trek, he came upon the outskirts of Shizuoka. He sent a small band of men to scout out the area. They sent off to do so. After a couple of minutes, the men reported back saying a small government force has occupied the village, posting at all of the ports.", said Kenji.  
  
"Woah! This is getting really intense.", said Ryoko. She turned towards Aeka who was in the kitchen. "Where's that popcorn!!!"  
  
"It's coming!", said Aeka. She went to get a bowl. The smell of popcorn filled the room. She turned off the stove. "I'm glad that the stove is gas and not electric.", said Aeka. She came to the rest of the group holding a big bowl of popcorn in her hands, setting it down in the middle of the candle-covered table.  
  
"Salt?!?", said Ryoko.  
  
Aeka grumbled. She went back towards the kitchen to a cabinet, got the salt, came towards Ryoko, slammed it on the table and knelt back down. Ryoko was snickering while sprinkling salt on the popcorn.  
  
"Is everyone finished?", asked Kenji. The group answered yes.  
  
"Ok. After finding out the position of the government, he called the entire group for battle. The men sharpened their swords, put on their battle armor, strung their bows and made their arrows. The high officers mounted their horses and readied their swords. Mikuna drew his sword, yelled out a command and off the army went. The army breached the outer walls of Shizuoka and quickly made their way to the ports. They weren't welcomed warmly. Government artillery lined the outer parts of the ports. At first sight of the samurai they fired at will. After the first volley, most of the army started the attack on the men manning the artillery. Those men were easily defeated and the port easily destroyed losing only about 15 men to the artillery fire. Mikuna thought that this was too easy. He ordered his men to leave the city from the rear entrance. They were puzzled, but followed his command. They exited the city and went around to the front. Mikuna told his men to wait as he scouted that position. He dismounted his horse and quickly went around the wall. As he was at the position, he saw an entire government regiment waiting for the samurai. He quickly ran back to his men and convened with the other high officers about either to attack or to wait it out. They didn't know what to do. If they were to wait it out, the attack on Yokohama would be useless, but if they were to attack now, they would risk losing many men and still having the attack being useless. Mikuna thought and thought. He came up with the decision to attack. He divided his men into two groups, one attacking the front and one covering the escape route. They split and went into formation. Mikuna rode out and yelled. The government was shocked at the position of the samurai and tried quickly to rotate the howitzers to meet the oncoming forces", said Kenji with excitement.  
  
"What are they going to do!!!!", said Tenchi.  
  
"I love this story!", said Ryoko, her mouth full of popcorn.  
  
Kenji gave a smirk and went on. "Mikuna gave the order for the archers to fire at the men manning the cannons. All the cannon men fell to the arrow and Mikuna yelled a command to the rear attacking force to start their assault. The government had lost their cannons and couldn't escape. They tried to counter the strong offensive against the samurai, but couldn't. The entire government regiment was destroyed. The samurai lost only about 300 men. They cheered and were ready for the attack on Yokohama. Mikuna and his force headed for Yokohama. As they came close to the outskirts, they saw five government armies surrounding the port. Mikuna knew at that sight, his army couldn't win. He didn't tell his men, so they wouldn't lose their fearlessness. They approached the city and entered. The government was taken by surprise, but was not completely unprepared. The government commander quickly alerted the entire city and readied the forces. The samurai were split up not sure how to get to the port cause the city was so huge. They lost a lot of men to howitzer fire. The government's main objective was to capture the samurai high officers and bring them to justice. They located the 20 dismounted officers attacking a group of 100 men armed with only muskets. They were surrounded and most of them shot and killed. The government officers ordered Mikuna and 9 other officers to sheathe their swords. They did so. The government escorted the dishonored officers to the village and told them that if they organized another attack like this, they would destroy this village. The government left and never came back. That's the story of my great-great-great grandfather, Mikuna Manawa.", Kenji finished.  
  
"YEAH! THAT WAS A GREAT STORY!!!!", exclaimed Tenchi. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Lots of complements and applause came from the group. The power surged, lights flickered and came back on. As the power came on, the inter-dimensional gateway to Washu's lab powered up. Washu and Hiro exited the gateway.  
  
"Hey! What have you guys been doing down there in the lab all this time?", asked Tenchi.  
  
"Well, someone activated the climate changing apparatus which caused a power outage up here. So me and Hiro have been trying to get that generator back up so we could back up here.", answered Washu.  
  
"Oh, well...I accidentally activated the machine...sorry...", Kenji stuttered. The entire group spun their heads towards him, giving him the evil eye.  
  
"What...I said I was sorry!", exclaimed Kenji.  
  
"I'll forgive you this time...", said Washu.  
  
"Just be more careful in the lab.", said Hiro.  
  
"So what were you guys doing up here while the power was out?", asked Washu.  
  
"Kenji was telling us a real good story.", answered Sasami.  
  
"The one about the samurai?", asked Hiro.  
  
Kenji answered, "Yup, and everyone loved it!"  
  
"What's that about?", asked Washu.  
  
"Well it starts like this...", Hiro's voice trailed off as he told the story.  
  
Tenchi Muyo and all the characters is copyrighted by Pioneer and AIC 


End file.
